The Calm After the storm
by TheIllinoise23
Summary: Deathly Hallows Spoiler For the longest time Luna has kept her most personal feelings bottled up. After her longtime crush, Neville, shows his true colors, it seems impossible that he will ever notice her. Or is it? NevilleLuna oneshot


Every great story deserves a great ending. There he sat, eating as much as he could. He must not have eaten in weeks. Why is it that the things we want the most seem unattainable? Now that Neville was a hero, he's even less likely to notice me. What with all the beautiful girls that'll throw themselves at him, why would he ever want to be with me? Maybe we're just destined to be friends. Well that's not so bad, being just friends. Just friends can love each other. Kiss each other. Need each other. No, that's not bad at all.

That sword. He really is brave. I couldn't stand up to You-Know-Who like that. Wow, another reason for other women to swoon over him. Just what I need. We tried to get that sword. I'd never even seen it before, just heard about it. It's quite beautiful really. Those goblins just can't help but make things that cover all the bases. Beauty and usefulness. Isn't that what a man wants in a relationship anyways? O God he's coming over here. Just act calm.

"Well hello there young lady. You appear to be lonely." It was the third time I'd ever heard Neville make a joke. The first two attempts weren't very good, but just having his voice directed at mine made the third time the charm. "I'm not lonely Neville, just shocked. Shocked that you did what you did. That was the bravest thing I'd ever seen." The words escaped my lips before my better judgment could block them. I clasped my hands to my lips as if that would help in any way. I looked into his eyes, warm pools that it could drown in and still feel alive. He looked back at me in a way I'd never seen before, knowingly. He finally realized how much I liked him, which seemed to give him all the power in the world over me. Sadly enough I enjoyed that too.

"Thank you very much. That means a lot to me," he said in an approving manner. "Don't thank me Neville. We should be the ones thanking you," I said hopelessly, as it was the only response I could muster. "No there are at least a couple people I need to thank, and I think I'll start now." He suddenly pulled me along, in kind of a forceful way actually, but no matter how much his firm, albeit unbeknownst to him, grip on my hand lasted it didn't matter. As pathetic as it sounds, just the fact that he touched it at all was enough for me.

He walked over first to Ron's mother. I think her name's Molly. Either way Neville nearly started crying when he approached her. With a sniff he sputtered, "Thank you for stopping that monster once and for all. For protecting all her future victims and for avenging my parents." "Oh dear," she kindly retorted, "We could all be thanking each other all night for saving each other's skin over and over again in this fight. What really matters right now is your best friends. Not to say that I don't like you dear. On the contrary I think you are a truly amazing boy. I am merely saying that you should be spending your time with those who you've lost time with."

I had lost time with Neville. Maybe I was a little greedy in thinking I could monopolize all of his time, but I just knew that my patience would be rewarded. He walked all around the room starting by thanking all the teachers, Aberford, the DA, and then finally Harry. Harry, a true friend. He'd been there when I'd needed him always a step behind and a step ahead at the same time, and by the looks of it he's really looking forward to taking a few steps upstairs to their common room with Ginny. Ginny, another true friend. They seemed destined for each other. Maybe I'll be her bridesmaid. I look to my right and see Neville smiling back at me. Suddenly I hope that that little myth about bridesmaids is far from true.

After all the thanks he gives everyone, he turns to me and my breath leaves my body. "I have a very special thank you to give you," he speaks through a wide smile. I don't wait a moment longer to find out what it is. He hurries me up the stairs. At first I think he is taking me to his common room. "No," he says, "I don't think I want to disturb Ron and Hermione right now." I giggle. I tend to do that a lot in front of Neville despite this being only the fourth joke he's ever made in front of me. My only hope is that I'm going to be doing that a lot more in the future.

Every step under me as I run up the stairs seems to be one taken on the moon. Despite this being the longest night of my life, I appear to have gotten what must be my fifth wind. Suddenly we stop. "What room is this Neville?" "It's one that I found this year while hiding from the Carrows. It's kind of like the Room of Requirement, but a little different." What could Neville need to show me in here?

We walk into the room and at the same time walk out. Out onto a beach. It's the most glorious beach I'd ever seen. A golden landscape sunlit from end to end without a cloud in the sky. "Neville what is this place?" "It's the Wayfinder's Archway. It brings you to anywhere in the world that you want to be." I'm still puzzled, "So what exactly is this place Neville?" "It's the one place in the world that I want to be." He says calmly. But I'm still puzzled, "No I understand that Neville, but where is this place?" "The one place I want to be," He say calmly, but also a little more shyly, "On a beach alone with you." I must have immediately blushed. "I've had a bit of a crush on you since we first met Luna." "The same is true for me with you."

"I don't think I properly thanked you Luna." I smile at him while a tear of joy escapes my eye and hits the ground. "Whatever would you like to thank me for Neville?" "For the kiss you are about to give me." I accept his thanks. Every great story deserves a great ending.


End file.
